X-Men: First Class/Credits
Full Credits for X-Men: First Class. Cast * James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X (24 Years) * Laurence Belcher as Charles Xavier (12 Years) * Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto * Bill Milner as Young Erik Lehnsherr * Kevin Bacon as Sebastian Shaw / Black King * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique * Beth Goddard as Sharon Xavier * Morgan Lily as Young Mystique|Raven Darkholme (10 Years) * Oliver Platt as The Man in Black * Álex González as Riptide|Janos Quested/Riptide * Jason Flemyng as Azazel * Zoë Kravitz as Angel Salvadore/Tempest * January Jones as Emma Frost/White Queen * Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast * Caleb Landry Jones as Sean Cassidy/Banshee * Edi Gathegi as Armando Muñoz/Darwin * Corey Johnson as Chief Warden * Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok * Demetri Goritsas as Levene * Glenn Morshower as Colonel Robert Hendry * Don Creech as William Stryker Sr. * Matt Craven as CIA Director John McCone * James Remar as US General * Ludger Pistor as Pig Farmer * Wilfried Hochholdinger as Tailor * Greg Kolpakchi as Russian Soldier No. 1 * Andrei Zayats as Russian Soldier No. 2 * Rade Serbedzija as Russian General * Ray Wise as Secretary of State * Michael Medeiros as Political Officer * Olek Krupa as Soviet Captain * Yuri Naumkin as Soviet Fire Control * Gene Farber as Soviet Radioman * David Agranov as Soviet NCO * Katrine De Candole as Swiss Receptionist * James Faulkner as Swiss Bank Manager * Éva Magyar as Edie Lehnsherr * Annabelle Wallis as Amy * Juan Herrera as Airport Worker * Greg Savage as Coastguard * Jarid Faubel as US Fire Control Officer * Gregory Cox as Dr. Leigh * Josh Cohen as Junior Agent * David Crow as Weasley Agent * Kieran Patrick Campbell as Little Boy * Sasha Pieterse as Teenage Girl * Brendan Fehr as Communications Officer * Michael Ironside as Captain * Jason Beghe - XO * Venya Manzyuk as Lt. Commander (as Veniamin Manzyuk) * Tony Curran as Man In Black Suit Agent * Randall Batinkoff as Man In Black Suit Agent * Peter Stark as Storm Trooper No. 1 * Leonard Redlich as Storm Trooper No. 2 * Carlos Besse Peres as German Bartender * Neil Fingleton as Russian General's Bodyguard 1 * Marios as Russian General's Bodyguard 2 * Georg Nikoloff as Jakob Lehnsherr * Arthur Darbinyan as Aral Sea Captain * Sean Brown as Russian Chopper Pilot * David Joseph Martinez as Cuban General #1 * Andy Callaghan as Hellfire Highroller (uncredited) * Charles L. Campbell as News voice (uncredited) * Lukas DiSparrow Dorula as Pole Jaw (uncredited) * Eliza Elkington as Small Child (uncredited) * Rebecca Ferdinando as 1980's croupier (uncredited) * Shaun Gerardo as Ensign (uncredited) * Corin Grant as USS Independence Crew (uncredited) * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine (uncredited) * Teresa Mahoney as Mother at Auschwitz (uncredited) * Jimmy Pethrus as Oxford Student (uncredited) * Rebecca Romijn as Mystique - older (uncredited) * Matthew Skomo as USS Independence Crew (uncredited) * Dominika Van Santen as 60's Dancer (uncredited) Crew Director : Matthew Vaughn Screenwriters : Ashley Miller : Zack Stentz : Jane Goldman : Matthew Vaughn Story : Sheldon Turner : Bryan Singer Producers : Lauren Shuler Donner : Bryan Singer : Simon Kinberg : Gregory Goodman Executive Producer : Stan Lee : Tarquin Pack : Josh McLaglen Director of Photography : John Mathieson Production Designer : Chris Seagers Editor : Lee Smith : Eddie Hamilton Co-Producer : Jason Taylor Associate Producer : Tom Cohen Music : Henry Jackman Visual Effects Designer : John Dykstra Costume Designer : Sammy Sheldon Casting by : Lucinda Syson : Roger Mussenden : Jeremy Rich Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Movie Category:X-Men